Trouble
by LukeDude
Summary: When someone of Ezra s past gets in the Ghost s crew path, will Sabine be able to control her emotions? (this is my first fanfic, so reviews are welcome) sequel is coming, get prepared! Ezra X Sabine. Really REALLY tiny Kanan X Hera.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don´t kill me pls. It´s been a while since Ezra has gave up on flirting Sabine. Meanwhile, Sabine feelings towards Ezra are growing. But, when someone of Ezra´s past comes in scene, how will Sabine deal with it? Well, read and find out! ;)**

Chapter 1

After another succesfull mission against the Empire, the Ghost crew returns to their beloved ship to reunite with the rebel fleet and to get some rest.

''If I wasn´t there when that buckethead started to throw you all thermal imploders he had, you woudn´t be here Zeb!'' said Ezra, making the Lasat look angry ''and hey, how can a stormtrooper have so much granades, huh?''

''I don´t know, but I only know that if you weren´t there I would have defeated that imperial. I could beat him very easily!'' Answered Zeb, in a sarcastic tone.

''After he blowed you into pieces? i don´t think so... '' responded Ezra. Damn! That kid always had how to countersay Zeb.

''Oh you crappy Loth-rat!...'' shouted Zeb.

''Those two always fight each other after a mission.'' said Hera, as she walked into the cockpit.

''Well, at least they don´t kill each other like they would do when they first met'' speaked Kanan, following the Twi´lek '' and besides, they´re best buddies, they always do this in a way they´re just kidding one another.''

Hera managed the controls and then, in a click of a button, the Ghost was in hyperspace. At this time, Kanan had already got into his room to meditate, while Zeb was teaching Ezra how to play Sabaac. The lasat wasn´t surprised to see how fast the kid had learned to play the game; after all, he had the force. Chopper was trying to anoy Zeb, as always. And Sabine was on her room, doing the thing she most loved to do : art. She was painting a portrait of the crew, and she planned to put it in the cockpit´s blastdoor. The mandalorian was finishing, but took a moment to analize her amazing job. Hera was with her pistol in the middle, while Zeb was holding his bow-riffle with the feet on Chopper´s head. The droid was with his arms-like things out, looking like he was ready to fight. Sabine was with her helmet on, whillst holding one of her blasters and a thermal imploder. Then there was Kanan and Ezra, both holding their lightsabers ignited; Kanan was in the right corner, while Ezra was on the left one.

However, there was something wrong with the paint... Ezra´s eyes. They were white. ' _Damn!_ ' thought Sabine ' _I haven´t found the right shade of blue for Ezra´s eyes yet!_ '

Sabine tried three days before to find the blue that matched the padawan´s eyes, but they were of a tone Sabine´s just couldn´t find.

Then, she started to think about Ezra. It was awkward for her, that Ezra had stopped trying to flirt her about three months from now. She thought it would felt good, not having someone on her feet, but it happened to be the contrary. She feel bad, like something was missing. Someone. She was having this feeling since Ezra stopped the flirtings. Maybe a little before that. While thinking, someone knocked the room door.

''Yes?'' asked Sabine.

''Hey, Sabine'' it was Ezra. ''May I come in?''

She didn´t wanted anyone to see the paint while it wasn´t finished. She then hid it and opened the door.

''What´s up?'' She asked

''Hera wants us to met in the comon area in 10 minutes. Just to keep you uptaded.'' said Ezra

''Sure, I´ll be there in 9'' she answered.

Ezra blinked and then got away. When the door closed, she felt something. Something strong, and it was for Ezra. She then came to the conclusion ' _I like Ezra!_ '

Sabine was wrong when she said she would be in the comon area in 9 minutes. She was in 2. Hera already was there, preparing things for the meeting.

''Hey Hera, can we talk?'' asked Sabine.

''Sure, sit here'' answered Hera.

''Actually, I want to talk with a little more... well, privacy'' She said. Her cheeks were with some red.

''I knew this day day would come'' speaked Hera, with a little smile on her face. ''Follow me''.

The two went to the Ghost´s cockpit. Hera locked the blastdoor and then sat on the pilot´s chair. Sabine sat at the copilot´s

''So tell me, what happened?'' asked Hera. She seemed curious.

''It´s uh... how can I... I-I, uh..." gaged Sabine.

''Okay, let me guess : you like Ezra.'' said Hera, like she knew it was obvious.

''How do you know?'' Sabine was a little confused and surprised.

''I´ve been watching you for some time. Ever since some before he had stopped flirting you. Sabine, he´s still like you, too. But he´s giving up that thought'' said Hera.

''W-Why?'' The mandalorian asked.

''Simple, you´ve rejected him a lot of times.'' responded Hera.

''You´re right. And now I regret that. Hera, what do I do?'' Sabine seemed not to know what to do. Hera could see it.

''Okay, hear me : right now I´ll explain our new mission to everyone, then i will say you what to do, but wait untill just you and me stay in the room, right?''

''Right'' responded Sabine ''Thank you Hera. Really thanks''.

''You´re welcome'' the Twi´lek said. On her head, Hera could only think about one think : ' _It´s time to make them a couple!_ '


	2. Chapter 2 : A surprise

**Hey guys, I'm back! :D.** **Sorry, but I just can't wait to update my story to you guys, my brain is exploding with ideas! If possible say what you think about the story, helps me a lot. So, without any further boring intervience from me, here's the new chapter for you.**

Chapter 2 : A surprise

Sabine and Hera were waiting for the rest of the crew in the comon area, so they could proceed with their new mission

Zeb was the first to come, followed by Chopper, who by the way was doing _all_ kind of boring noises as possible to make the Lasat lose his patience

"All right, I get it you piece of intergalactic trash! You look like that Gungan senator everyone hates!" Shouted Zeb loudly.

Chopper made a noise of laugh. Behind him, Kanan and Ezra entered the room.

"Okay so what's our new job?" Asked Ezra.

"We're going to deliver a very important item with valueble information to a _planet_ near the Kalee system.

Kanan froze a little. He didn't liked Kalee at all. Memories of the clone wars which he hated.

"And who or what is this very important item with valueble information?" Zeb asked

"A person" responded Hera "and Ezra, he or she is from Lothal!"

"Looks like I'm not the only Loth-rat who fights against the Empire after all." Answered Ezra, with a smile on his face

Sabine gave a small and unheard laugh. Hera noted, and gave a smile, then continued to explain the mission :

"This person will meet us at Garel's principal space port, but we don't know on which sector. Kanan, you and Zeb wait at sector 42 while me and Chopper stay at sector 56. Ezra, you and Sabine take care of sector 34."

"Right, on it!" Answered Ezra, as he went to his room to prepare for the mission.

"He's always exited for deliveries" Kanan said, looking at his young padawan.

"Specially this one, he will be. There aren't many lothalian rebels out there." Completed Hera.

As everyone left the room, the only people who stayed there were Sabine and Hera.

"Okay Sabine, pay attention : this person will arrive at sector 34 soon." Said Hera.

"But, I thought you didn't knew where he or she wold dock" replied Sabine, confused.

"I lied, to help you with Ezra" answered the Twi'lek.

"Uh, thanks then" responded Sabine.

"This person already knows who you and Ezra are, so you can split if you want. But, we don't know when he or she will arrive, we just know it will be soon. So in the meanwhile if I where you I would talk to Ezra whilst waiting for the cargo." Informed Hera.

"All right, so just get there, tell Ezra what I feel from him, get the cargo, than leave. Everyone gets a happy ending. Thanks Hera, I really don't know how to thank you." said Sabine.

"You don't need to. Now come on, we have a mission to acomplish". Speaked Hera

"Roger that!" Replied Sabine, as she put her helmet on.

The Ghost jumpe put of hyperspace, revealing the planet of Garel in front of it. The rebel ship docked at a hangar, and the crew came out of it.

"Right, everyone knows the respectiv positions, now go!" Ordered Kanan. The rebels splitted and went to the sectors. From the distance, Sabine saw Hera winck at her. She smiled, then followed Ezra.

The padawan and the mandalorian eventually reached sector 34. Compared to the other sectors, this one had no imperials, at least it seemed like. Ezra was very distracted, after all, the person they were expecting was from Lothal, and anything which remended him of his home planet made him happy. Sabine could see the exitement on Ezra's eyes.

"So, Ezra, how do you think this person will look like?" Asked Sabine. She just needed to push a conversation with him to tell him what she felt.

"No idea, you tell me!" He answered "I can only be certain about one thing : I'm still gonna be the troublesome Loth-rat from this rebellion, and no other person can took this title from me. AND, I'm gonna be better looking then he or she."

"Better looking?" Asked Sabine, with a funny look. Ezra was cute, of course, but she thought that he only needed one thing to look good : change his outfit. "Only when you get free from this orange jacket, it's tiny on you!"

"Still" he continued "this lothalian won't get on my feet anyway."

"Let's hope so..." Said Sabine. 'This conversation is getting me nothing, I need to act quickly' she thought. This was it. It was time to make the move.

"Ez-"

"Ezra Bridger?" A voice asked. Sabine didn't requignized the voice, but Ezra did at that very moment.

They turned, and saw a girl, read hear, elegant, beautifull. Ezra could only whisper the girl's name "Elith..."

She walked towards Ezra, grabed him and then kissed him. This was it. The world had ended for Sabine.


	3. Chapter 3 : The girlfriend

**So hey again folks! How are ya doing? Just want to inform you that this fanfic is made not only because I wanted to start fanfic, but because of Sabezra week (hope in season 3 Ezra grows uo and get Sabine, pls, PLS). While disney don´t give us to so much expected relationship, we need to use our imagination. Let´s just jump to the story, shall we? (give review, helps me a lot :D).**

Chapter 3 : The girlfriend

Sabine simply could´t believe on what she was seeing. This girl just came out of nowhere and now was kissing Ezra! She felt bad, and jealous. Thank god she was with her helmet on, because her expression right now was of horror. The girl broke out the kiss. Ezra was surprised, than said :

''Elith? I can´t believe it´s you!''

''Me neither!'' Elith responded ''I mean, Hera told me you would be here expecting me with a mandalorian called Sabrina.''

''It´s Sabine'' Sabine speaked. Her voice was a little broken, but neither Ezra or Elith realized it. They just were too impressed to see each other again.

''Last time I saw you was when those bucketheads arrested you, I thought I would never see you again!'' speaked Ezra loudly.

''Well, guess what? A month after I was arrested, there was this rebellion on the prison I was in. A lot of the arrested people died, unfortunantly. But I made my way to my freedom, and I was able to steal some information about something the Empire is building. And now I´m going to deliver this information to senator Organa near the planet Kalee.'' Elith argued.

''Well, it´s us who are going to leave you there!'' Ezra said, with a happy voice.

Sabine turned on the commlink : ''Spectres 1,2 and 3, we found the cargo.''

''Good job spectre 5. We´re arriving there soon.'' Kanan said.

It took not much time to the crew arrive there. As Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Chopper aproached, they saw Ezra holding hands with a girl arround his age, while Sabine was with her helmet on with arms crossed.

''Ezra'' said Kanan, making both the padawan and the girl look at the Jedi Knight '' Aren´t you going to introduce her to us?''

''Sure'' answered Ezra '' Guys, this is Elith, she´s the person who we are supposed to deliver in Kalee. Funny thing is that she´s also my... uh...''

Ezra gaged. Elith saw this, then completed his frase ''I´m Ezra´s girlfriend.''

The crew looked surprise. Even Chopper made a noise of confusion. Sabine just turned her head.

''How is this possible?'' Kanan asked.

Both Elith and Ezra told the story of what happened. When they finished, Zeb shouted, with a huge smile in his face :

''Haha! The kid´s got a girlfriend! I did not expected that, right Sabine?''

But Sabine said nothing. She didn´t even laughed, making Zeb´s huge smile become very small. Hera looked Sabine. She could tell that, inside that mandalorian helmet there was a face of sadness and jealously.

''You sounded like Hondo right now'' Ezra said.

''Okay, we may discuss in the ship later. Our time is short right now. Let´s go!'' informed Kanan.

They made their way to the Ghost, Kanan leading the line, followed by Zeb, who this time was bodering Chopper, then came Ezra and Elith, both holding hands, and behind them there were Hera and Sabine.

''Sabine'' said Hera ''Once we are are at the Ghost, I want to talk with you.''

''Fine'' responded Sabine. Her voice was still broken, and Hera felt it. She was sorry for the young mandalorian.

The crew made their way to the rooms, but Ezra stayed at the corridor with Elith. Hera passed them, but Sabine waited, watching them to see what would happen.

''I´m really happy we were able to meet again'' implied Elith.

''Me too'' answered Ezra. He gave a fast kiss into Elith´s lips, then went to his room. Elith made her way to the common area, being guided by Chopper. While heading towards his room, Ezra was pushed against the wall by no other than Sabine.

''Do not EVER do that again in front of me.'' she said angrily.

''Do what?'' asked Ezra, scared by Sabine´s reaction.

She menaced him, then let he go. She made her way to the cockpit.

' _Dude, what was that?'_ Ezra asked himself.

Elith was sitting in the sofa when she saw Sabine walking to the Ghost´s cockpit.

''Hey Sabine, sorry by saying your name wrong back there.'' apologized Elith.

Sabine looked at Elith. Even wearing her helmet, you could see she was giving a manecing look to the lothalian girl. Elith felt scared. The mandalorian then ignored the girl´s apologizes, and entered the ship´s cabine. Hera was there, and she looked fustrated, and a little angry.

''Sabine, I know what you fell...'' the Twi´lek started ''but just wearing your helmet and threat people won´t help you in this situation!''

''I didn´t threated anybody!'' lied Sabine.

Hera gave a look at Chopper. Then the astromech started to roll a hologram of Sabine pushing Ezra against the wall, just a little after the boy had given Elith a fast kiss in the lips. Sabine had no words.

''Sabine, you need to control your emotions. Don´t let them take your movements. After all, Elith will not stay here forever.'' Hera seemed like a Jedi talking, something which Sabine felt strange, but necessary.

''Hera, I don´t know what to do. I need help. What if Elith joins the Rebellion? Ezra will never let her go, and she will never let Ezra go!'' Sabine said, in a voice of sadness.

''Actually, she´s already been part of the Rebellion a long time, Sabine. She just needed more information to complete the empty lacuns of the ones she had. Now, as soon as she deliver the informations to senator Organa, she´ll stay at the Kalee system to help the Kaleesh refuges.'' informed Hera, making Sabine fell a little better. But then, a thought run her mind.

''But, what if Ezra decides to stay with her?'' she asked.

''Sabine, he won´t. As much as he might love her, we are his new family. And besides, he´s still needs to complete his training with Kanan.'' replied Hera.

Sabine was feeling a little better, but still was confused. After all, how would Ezra like her now that Elith was around? How would she get the young padawan´s eyes and feelings?

''Now, get some rest'' adviced Hera '' We should get to Kalee in about 5 hours if we leave now.''

''Okay'' responded Sabine. As she left the room, she turned, and then asked :

''Hera, do you think everything is going to be fine?''

''Yes, swettie, everything is going to be fine.'' answered Hera.

Sabine then left, and went to her room. The Ghost went of Garel´s atmosphere.

''Allright Chopp, set the natocomputer the coordinates to Kalee'' said Hera.

The astromech made a sound of panic. Just then, an Imperial Stardestroyer went of hyperspace.

' _Damn it!'_ the Twi´lek thought ' _It´s time to prepare to fight!_ '.

 **Just to inform you guys, I might just be able to update the story on saturday, but I´ll try earlier. Sorry :p it´s hard to me this year. But let me know, do you think the crew will be able to escape this time? Will Ezra stay with Sabine in the end? Is Jar Jar a Sith Lord (allright, just kidding ya ;D, the answers are kind of obvious). Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The capture

**So hey, I have to admit : I'm weak and I can't wait to update this story. Just having My mind full of crazy ideas which I had for the story. So, good reading ;)**

Chapter 4 : Capture

"Folks" Hera turned on the commlink "If I were you I would prepare for battle."

"Why? What happened?" Kanan asked, as he entered the cockpit.

"We've got company, a Stardestroyer" Answered Hera, while pointing to the imperial ship in front of them.

"Karabast!" Yelled Zeb at the comm "My bow-riffle is not working perfectly after that buckethead almost blew me off. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Don't know, but find some way soon, because we're going to fight." Responded Kanan

Hera walked towards the common area "Elith, you stay with me at the cockpit while Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra take care of things."

"Right" said Elith. But become going there, she waited for Ezra to appear. When he did so, she whispered at his ear : "Good luck", then gave a kiss at his cheek. Sabine saw that, and felt jealous. But it wasn't time for that. Now it was time to blew some stormtroopers up.

The Destroyer used it's tractor beam. It was it. They would not leave without a fight. Soon the Ghost was at the imperial ship's hangar.

"All troopers set weapons for stun." Ordered the ship's liutenent. They waited untill the blastdoor opened to fire. But when it did, there was nobody there. The stormtroopers were confused.

"Hey bucketheads!" A voice called. The troopers turned, and saw a young mandalorian girl there. "At your feet." She said. The soldiers looked at their feet. To late. The thermal detonator had already exploded. Behind Sabine appeared Kanan, Zeb and Ezra.

"Nice job Sabine, you never fail!" exclaimed Ezra.

"Thanks Ezra!" She responded. Sabine felt great when someone said good about her, specially when this someone was Ezra.

"More troopers incoming!" Yelled Kanan, while he ignited his lightsaber, followed by Ezra's.

An intense battle broke out in the hangar. Stormtroopers shooting everywhere, missing their targets, while Kanan and Ezra deflected the blaster bolts, Zeb punched the imperial soldiers and Sabine blew them apart. While the rebels weren't seeing, one of the troopers entered the Ghost. He head to the cockpit, then opened the blastdoor, only to be shot dawn by Hera. However, when he went down, he shot at the natocomputer.

"Dammit!" Screamed Hera, while turning on the commlink "All spectres, the natocomputer has been damaged. You guys are gonna have to hold there for a moment."

"Just try to make it a short moment!" Said Ezra, hardly trying to deflect all shots the troopers were firing.

Sudently, one of the shots hit at Ezra's right leg. The boy cried in pain, but stood there while trying to fight.

"EZRA!" Sabine yelled, seeing that the padawan had been hurt. "Come here behind those boxes, I'll cover you!".

"No need Sabine" he responded, with a painfull voice "I can..."

"Just get there now kid!" Said Zeb, throwing Ezra behind the boxes there stood. Sabine stopped firing to check Ezra.

"Let me see this... Oh my." Sabine said. The shot have hurt his leg pretty bad. He needed medical treatment fast.

While this, in the Ghost Chopper had tried everything to fix the natocomputer, but untill now nothing had worked.

"C'mon Chop! Just get it working, you've done this a milion times!" Hera said.

The droid made a sound of not knowing what to do.

"Here, let me try." Sugested Elith. She took a fixing key and started working in the computer's systems.

"Elith, I don't think..." Just then, the natocomputer made a strange sound, and started to work, cutting Hera's speech.

"How did you do that?" The Twi'lek asked."Well, back on Lothal I was good at fixing things." Answered Elith.

Hera turned the comm "Guys, the nato's working. Time to get out of here!" She informed, while taking the Ghost's guns and firing at the tractor beam's generator.

"Time to get inside! Ezra, can you walk?" Sabine asked.

"Gonna need a little help" he informed.

Sabine took one of Ezra's arms and helped him to get up. Sabine and Ezra were just a few steps of the Ghost's ramp, when Ezra was pulled of the mandalorian's arms.

"EZRA!" Sabine yelled, again. The boy landed on the hands of a dark cloacked figure, with a strange mask. It was an Inquisitor. A new one, by the way it looked. He lifted his hand, and force-pushed Sabine, Zeb and Kanan inside the Ghost.

"Do not worry" the Inquisitor said, in a robotic voice "I'll take care of him very well." He headed towards a blast door, while the stormtroopers filled the hangar.

"NO, EZRA NOO!" Sabine screamed. She tried to run off the ship, but Kanan hold her, and the ship's ramp closed. Soon, the Ghost was in hyperspace.

"We have to come back for him!" Sabine said. Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"I know, and we will. But If we do now, we're going to kill ourselves. We need to wait Sabine. I promisse you : we will rescue Ezra." Responded Kanan.

Sabine made a sign of positive, then made her way to her room. Tears started to ran her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5 : Preparation

**I'm back! So hey guys are you enjoying my fanfic? I know it has this thing of Ezra's girlfriend again on it, but the only way I can see him staying with Sabine is If a girl entres the crew's path, gets in love with Ezra, blá-blá-blá... And, just to advice you, a TFA character will show up in this chapter (it's not Snoke, don't worry). Pls post your review for the story, it really helps me to know what you guys want. So, without any further boring explanations of mine, here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5 : Preparation

Kanan entered the cockpit. He was with a expression of sadness and horror. Hera then asked him :

"Kanan, where's Ezra?"

Silence.

"Kan-"

"He has been captured. By an inquisitor, a new one." Kanan sitted at the copilot's chair, closed his eyes and started to think on what happened. Why the Empire was so interessed on the boy?

Hera was shocked. And worried, because of the situation this could bring : how would Sabine and Elith deal with this?

She went to advice Elith of what just happened. When finished, the lothalian girl was also shocked, after all, Ezra was her boyfriend.

"I'm going to Sabine's room right now to confort her." Said Hera.

"Actually, May I try to do so?" Asked Elith.

"Sure, but be carefull, we're all without words to what just happened" warned Hera, not telling Elith the true about why Sabine would be heartbroken. But, she could see in the young girl´s eyes that she knew something was up with the mandalorian.

At her room, Sabine could do nothing but stare at the wall. She was holding a spray, however she wasn´t painting. She thought doing art would distract her a little, but she couldn´t stop thinking on the scene of Ezra being pulled away of her arms by the Inquisitor. A tear went down her cheek. Just then someone knocked at her door.

''Hey Sabine, it´s Elith.'' Sabine opened the door but didn´t talked. She sat at her bed, and Elith sat at a chair next of it.

''I´m sorry for Ezra. I really am'' Elith apologized. Sabine looked at her.

''You, sorry?'' Sabine asked ironicly.

''Yes. I know how it is to lose someone close to you.'' Elith closed her eyes ''Someone you consider family. Or even more so.''

Sabine felt bad. Then angry, very angry.

''You.'' She whispered.

''Me what?'' Elith asked, confused.

''It´s your fault he has been captured!'' She yelled.

''My fault? Sabine I don´t understand.'' Elith now was scared.

''Yes! If it wasn´t you, we wouldn´t have came to Garel, and Ezra would be safe and sound! You´ll pay Elith!'' Now Sabine was furious.

''Pay? Pay for what?'' Elith didn´t even got an answer. Sabine was already on top of her, trying to punch her with all the strengh she had.

She kicked Elith in the left knee, making the girl shout a scream of pain. Soon, the entire crew was at Sabine´s room. The scene that they all saw was Elith kneeled and with a face of terror, while Sabine was standing there, ready to give a fatal blow. But, before she could do so, she was pushed against the wall by Zeb.

''What is this nonsense!?'' Kanan asked, looking fustrated at Sabine. He then helped Elith to get up, and guided her to the medbay. Zeb released Sabine and followed Kanan. The only one to remain there was Hera, who was with a sad look.

''Sabine. What. Was. That?'' Hera asked, with an angry tone.

''Hera, I-''

''WHAT. WAS. THAT?''

''I-I don´t know. I don´t...'' Sabine started to cry. She sat at the floor, with her hands covering her face.

Hera saw it. Then also sat at the floor, and put her hand over Sabine´s hair. The two stood there for a while, in silence. Then Sabine broke out the silence :

''Elith didn´t deserved that. I don´t know what happened to me. I felt this strange feeling which I couldn´t control, then I atacked Elith. part of me wanted to stop, but this feeling didn´t. Hera, what´s happening to me?''

''If you were a Jedi, I would say you had been consumed by the Dark side.'' said Hera, with an unconfortable smile ''But, because you are not, I would argue you had been controled by a mix of rage, jealous, fury and sadness.''

''And how do I do to not let myself being controled anymore?'' Sabine asked.

''First of : I would apologize with Elith.'' responded Hera.

''But, she won´t wanna talk to me after what I´ve done to her.'' Sabine argued.

''Well Sabine, listen : I won´t be able to help you with this in the moment. I need to get some help from an old friend. Meanwhile, try to change things to the best with Elith, after all, her feelings towards Ezra´s kidnapping are the same as yours, if not'' Hera took a pause, then completed ''stronger.''

Sabine stood froze. But then she got it. Elith knew Ezra longer than she did, and the two were in a relationship.

''Allright, I´ll try to make things better with her'' Sabine said, in a tone of fustration. ''But, where are you going Hera?''

''I´m going to get something that will help us to save Ezra'' Hera answered. She then left the room, leaving Sabine alone to think. The Twi´lek made her way to the Phantom, but before getting into the small ship, she looked at Kanan.

''Keep things fine, love.'' She said.

''Don´t worry. They will be'' Kanan answered.

Hera smiled, then entered the Phantom. She detached it from the Ghost, then activated the hypedrive, and disapeared in space.

The small ship soon had came out of hyperspace, revealing a planet with a large forest, cutted by rivers and lakes. The ship had entered the atmosphere, and, in not a long time, had grounded near a castle. Hera left the ship, and headed towards the huge construction´s entry. The castle was full of pod-race and organizations flags, and had a statue of it´s owner in the top of the entry. Hera entered the building, revealing the cantina there was inside it. A lot of creatures could be found there, each stranger than the other, but Hera didn´t wasted time looking at them. She was looking for the owner of the place. But it had come that the owner had found Hera first.

Someone pushed Hera´s arms, and the Twi´lek turned. At first she thought it was a pervet drunked alien, but it ended to be the person she was looking for.

''It´s been a long time, Maz'' She said.

''A really long time'' Maz Kanata implied ''You must be in serious trouble to come here. What happened?''

 **So yey! It´s our feminim, orange without ears Yoda, Maz Kanata! Not to worry, she won´t play a large roll in the story. She´ll only appear in one more chapter, but I won´t tamper a lot with her character. In fact, she won´t be in action. But let me know : what you expect from Maz? Do you think it was a cool idea to add her character in the story? Pls let me know your thoughts and opinions in the review section. Have a nice day, all of you! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Apologies

**Hello again. Man, have you guys already heard TFA soundtrack? It´s goddamm amazing. Kylo Ren´s theme knocked out of the party. I´m listening to it right now while writing, it keeps me relaxed and calm while writing, and helps to give some ideas for the moments with tension. You really should listen to it, while the blu-ray of ep. VII doesn´t come out. So, here´s a brand new chapter to you folks!**

Chapter 6 : Apologies

Meanwhile, on the Ghost...

Sabine took a depth breath. She stood up, and headed towards the medbay. Her hands were shaking a little. While going there, she passed the common area, where Zeb was. The lasat realized she was heading to the medbay, and stood on her way.

''I wouldn´t.'' He said, with a worried look at Sabine.

''It´s okay Zeb.'' Sabine responded, with her head down. ''I won´t hurt her, not anymore. I just wanna apologize with her. I understand that what I´ve done to her was wrong, but let me try to talk with her.''

Zeb didn´t moved. He was thinking on what to do. After a few minutes, he took a step to the side, leting the way to the medbay free. ''If anything happens, I swear you´ll stay on your room forever.'' He implied. Sabine agreed with the head, then entered the cold envirement the medbay was.

It wasn´t the most confortable place in the ship. Visitors shouldn´t stay there, it was to boring. But there stood Elith, with a bandage on her left knee and a few curatives over the face. Elith then saw Sabine entering the room, and tried to get back on the bed, but she couldn´t : her leg was hurting to much.

''Elith, I´m-''

''WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE? I WAS TRYING TO CONFORT YOU, AND IN RESPONSE OF THAT I GET AN ALMOST BROKEN KNEE! WHAT´S WRONG WITH YOU?'' Elith exploded. But she was right. Sabine´s reaction to that situation was indeed, problematic. The only to apologize with the young lothalian girl was telling her the truth.

''I´m gonna be honest : I´m jealous of you.'' Sabine said directly. Elith´s eyes were spread open. But they weren´t of surprise. They were of confirmation.

''So, it´s true.'' Elith started. ''You like Ezra, don´t you?''

Sabine frooze a little. She closed her eyes, the answered :

''Y-Yes. Yes, I do like him. That´s why I was jealous of you. That´s why I, without control, attacked you. I was jealous because I´ve been developing feelings for Ezra, strong feelings, just like those you have for him.''

Elith stood there, analyzing what Sabine just said. The mandalorian continued :

''But I think I deserve it. Not staying with him. After all, he tried to flirt with me, but I always rejected him. However, three months ago, when he gave up on the flirtings, I started liking him.'' She took a pause, and finished ''I´m sorry Elith, I´m really sorry. You didn´t deserved what I did to you. I don´t expect you to accept my apologies, but I want you to know that I´m not the one who deserves staying with Ezra, you are.''

Elith smiled. She didn´t expected such a confession from Sabine, but she was happy that she did it.

''I forgive you.'' Elith started ''Of course, your reaction was exaggerated, but I understand.''

''You do?'' Sabine asked.

''Yes.'' She answered.

The two girls stood there quiet for some minutes. Then Elith started to talk. This time she was going to give a confession.

''You know, me and Ezra aren´t exacly together.'' She said. Sabine was confused.

''What you mean?''

''Before I was captured, me and Ezra had a discuttion. And a pretty bad one. It ended on us doing a last heist against the Empire, before each of us took our separeted ways. As you can see, this happened, but not in the way we thought it would be.'' Elith completed.

''So, you´re not in a relationship? Then why all the kisses and couple things you were doing?'' Sabine asked.

''Sabine, we we´re missing each other. We got separated in the day we broke out. Of course some of the romantic things would appear in the procees. But eventually we would get to a agreement and follow our own paths. Mine now will be helping refugees. Ezra´s will be staying with you guys. With you, Sabine. And you´ll promise me one thing.'' Elith implied.

''What?'' Sabine asked.

''You´ll take care of him.'' The lothalian girl responded.

The two girls hugged themselves. It seemed like everything was starting to get back on track.

In Takodana

Hera was sitting next a small table. It was distant from the rest of the cantina there was in Maz´s castle. And right on her side was Maz Kanata herself.

''I´m sorry not coming back soon Maz.'' Hera said

''Don´t worry Hera. You were busy trying to restore peace to the galaxy. Now, what to you need?'' Maz asked.

Hera knew Maz´s reputation of having a collection of inumerous types of things. Some even speculated she had a lightsaber. If she didn´t had one, she certanly would find one. But Hera wasn´t looking for a lightsaber. She was looking for something bigger.

''You still have that EMP pulse cannon, right?'' Hera asked.

''I was keeping it for a situation like this'' Maz implied. She headed towards the basement, with Hera following her.

They entered a small room, and Maz pointed a large chest there stood.

''There´s stand what you´re looking for.'' Maz said.

Hera then opened the chest. Inside of it stood an old republican EMP pulse cannon. It wasn´t the a size of a regular sniper : this things was big as a rocket launcher.

''How powerfull is it?'' Hera asked.

''Powerfull enough to shut down an entire Stardestroyer.'' Maz answered, with a small smile on the face.

''Good, just what I´m gonna do.'' Hera speaked.

' _This is going to be fun!'_ Maz thought on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7 : The kidnapped

**Hello there! So originally I wasn´t planing on doing a chapter about Ezra´s experience while he was in imperial hands, but I saw that it would look strange not to deep further into the new inquisitor I´ve introduced. As a result of this, I´ve decided to do this chapter focusing on the torture and seduction to the dark side Ezra felt while arrested. Hope you enjoy ;)**

Chapter 7 : The kidnapped

Ezra opened his eyes. The location where he stood was dark, and terryfing. The unconfortable enviroment was without any doubts a cell of an Imperial Stardestroyer. But with some changes : all types of torture instruments were standig in front of Ezra. The boy tired to move, but he was imprisioned by restrings and an electryccal collar. He tried to reach out to one of the torture instruments to free himself. Just then he was pushed against the cold wall behind him. The object he was trying to pull fell in the floor. Ezra looked at his right side, and saw a dark cloacked figure, which wore a strange mask.

''You´ve finally wake up.'' The figure said, in an robotic cracked voice ''I was waiting for two days, boy. I won´t wait anymore.''

''Who are you?'' Ezra asked. The man stood up, in an intimidating position. Ezra felt a bit afraid, but tried to hide his fear.

''A servent of evil.'' The masked man answered ''You might know as an Inquisitor.''

Ezra rolled his eyes. ''Great, another one! Just what I needed to feel relax.'' Ezra said, spitting at the Inquisitor´s feet.

''Don´t gasp at the face of danger, boy. Now, you´ll tell what I want to know : where is the girl?'' He asked. Even with a robotic voice, you could say he was angry.

''What girl? What are you even trying to do? I won´t give you any information!''Ezra implied.

The inquisitor lifted his hand. Ezra begun to feel a headache. Then worst. It was like something, someone was entering his mind. He felt pain, an horrible pain.

''We shaw see.'' The Inquisitor said, calmly, but angry at the same time ''We shaw see.''

Ezra couldn´t resist to scream. It looked worst then pain. He struggled against each attempt of he Inquisitor to gain the information in his mind. The masked darkside user force-pushed Ezra´s head against the wall, almost making the young boy fell unconsious, if it wasn´t his struggle to block the force-torture implied by the cloacked figure.

''Where is she. You´ll tell me.'' The Inquisitor whispered.

''No, never. I´ll never tell you.'' Ezra responded. The darkside user was starting to loose his pacience.

''Where. Is she.'' He whispered again. Tears begun to run out the padawan´s eyes. This torture. It was to painfull.

''You love her'' The Inquisitor started to speak ''You love her both. You don´t know what to do. You care more for one than the other.''

''No-''

''You can´t protect both of them. The one with the information, and the mandalorian. They´ll die, just like the Rebellion. Surrender, boy. You can not do anything!'' He completed. He intensified the torture.

''NO!'' Ezra yelled. His head seemed like it was about to explode. He couldn´t resist any longer. Not anymore. The padawan then left out a last scream, then closed his eyes. His head dropped, and he felt unconsious.

The Inquisitor put his hand down, and headed towards te cell´s exit. On the outside, waited Admiral Konstantine.

''It seems you were unnable to get anything vital for us, Inquisitor.'' implied Konstantine.

The darkside user looked at the admiral ''I´ll get the information. If you challenge me once more, say goodbye to your precious neck!'' He informed.

The Inquisitor than left, leaving Konstantine alone at the cell´s entry, while the admiral touched his neck.

Meanwhile, on the Ghost.

Kanan was at his room, meditating. He was focusing on trying to find Ezra´s force signal since Hera left to Takodana. He said Zeb to keep things okay, to avoid any further troubles.

He then felt something strange. Something painfull in the Force. Maybe worse. His facial expression changed from calmly quiet to confusion. He heard screams. Screams from a boy. It was a great disturbance in the Force, one that Kanan only felt when Ezra was in... danger.

''Ezra!'' The Jedi Knight said, while opening his eyes, scared.

 **So folks sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, but it´s because of the time I´m having here, but I hope you liked it. I took a lot of inspiration from the scene where Kylo Ren tries to get the information from Poe´s mind. See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rescue plan

**Folks sorry not updating yesterday, it´s because I´ve made a trip to a little city to play basketball. So I´ve reviewed all the story´s chapters and I´ve came to realize how illiterate I am. Sorry for the bad grammar guys. I really am. Hope that you can at least understand what´s going on in the story. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 8 : Rescue plan

Zeb was in the cockpit, checking the natocomputer´s condicion. After all, it received a blastshot some days ago. He then heard a strange sound. He looked outside the cabin´s windows.

''Finally!'' He said, seeing the Phantom dropping out of hyperspace.

The small ship connected to the Ghost. Zeb headed towards it, to help Hera with something she said would be of great help for them. He entered it, but almost had no space to stay, because of the enourmous chest there stood.

''This is going to be the something of great help? An old chest?'' The lasat asked, scratching his head.

''What´s inside of it, yes. Now help me to get this thing out the Phantom.'' Hera answered, lifting one of the chest´s side, while Zeb lifted the other one. Soon, the two brought it to the common area.

''Everyone, Hera´s here. She wants us all to meet right now!'' Zeb shouted in the comm.

Kanan entered the room, followed by Sabine, who was helping Elith to walk. Hera smiled when saw this scene. The two were talking about, well, girls stuff. Hera would ask bothe the lothalian and the mandalorian what happened during her absense, but time was short.

''Okay guys'' Hera started. ''This is going to help us save Ezra.'' She opened the chest, revealing the EMP pulse cannon inside of it. No one recognized the weapon, except Kanan. This thing was very used by the Republic against the droid army during the Clone Wars.

''And what´s that for?'' Asked Zeb, trying to hold the weapon.

''That'' Kanan started ''is for deactivate any type of electronic thing : computers, droids, even entire ships.''

''Oh, I like this then!'' Said Zeb, looking at Chopper. The small astromech lifted his little arms, and stood in defense position.

''No time for fun right now Zeb.'' Implied Hera. ''We are going to use this against the Stardestroyer Ezra is in.''

''Are you sure it can disable a ship that size?'' Elith asked. Sabine had a face like she had asked the same question.

''Well, acording to the provider, a smuggler and a wookie already did that. I trust her with my life, so yes. It can disable a ship that size.'' Responded Hera.

''The only problem now is locate the Stardestroyer. We don´t even know if Ezra´s still being hold in the same cruiser.'' Implied Sabine.

''He is in the same.'' Said Kanan ''I can feel it. Just don´t know on which planet the ship is orbitating. There´s no sign of it next Garel or Kalee.''

''So what do we do? After all, there are hundreds of thousands Imperial Stardestroyers out there!'' Implied Zeb.

''All we can do is look for it. I´m trying to make contact with Ezra through the Force, but something is blocking him to respond.'' Kanan said. Just then he kneeled at the floor, putting his hands over his head.

''Kanan, what´s happening!?'' Hera asked, hunking down to see the Jedi´s condition. Sabine, Elith and Zeb stood there seeing the scene in shock.

''Pain. More pain then before. I can´t... Argh!'' Kanan shouted. ''He´s trying to contact!'' The Jedi Knight stood there for a short time, before getting up again. The crew observed him, then Kanan said, with a cracked voice :

''Hosnian Prime. He´s being taken to the Hosnian system!''

''We need to hurry. Chopper, set the natocomputer to Hosnian Prime, now!'' Informed Hera. The astromech rapidly put the coordinates in the nato, and soon, the Ghost crew were on their way to rescue Ezra.''

''Thank the Ashla he made contact at time!'' Said Zeb, while heading towards his room.

''Don´t worry Ezra. We´re coming for you.'' Whispered Sabine. Elith looked at her, with a smile on the face.

Meanwhile, on the Stardestroyer...

One day after he had waken up, Ezra had suffered more torture than ever in his life. The misterious Inquisitor didn´t left the room at all, not even to eat, if he was capable to eat. Ezra didn´t knew. He only knew that each time he would see the darksider would mean a more painfull moment for him.

This time, the masked figure was using his lightsaber to make a flat cut at the padawan´s left arm.

''Where is she? Where are you taking her?'' The Inquisitor would alaways ask. And this time it wasn´t different.

''I´ll never tell you. No matter how much pain you inflict on me. You´ll get nothing from me.'' Ezra answered.

''Then, if you won´t lead us to your friends, we shall lead them to us!'' Said the cloacked figure. He turned his lightsaber off and lifted the hand. All the others times what Ezra felt when he did that was like something trying to reach his brain. But this time it was different. This time it was like something trying to pull his brain out of his skull. The young boy started to scream. Tears were running out his cheeks. It felt like it would last forever. But it only took about ten seconds, at least for the Inquisitor.

The cloacked figure then put his hand down. Ezra was almost in point to fell unconsious, again.

''I will enjoy killing your friends, slowly and painfuly. Specialy the two girls.'' Said the darkside user.

''No. You won´t be able to. You won´t...'' Before he could complete the frase, Ezra had already blacked out.

The Inquisitor got out of the cell, and then headed to the ship´s bridge, to meet with Admiral Konstantine.

''Prepare all the cannons. We shaw be ready to disable those rebels even before they get here!'' Implied the masked man.

''No need for such a battle preparation. After all, they can´t disable an entire Stardestroyer.'' Responded Konstantine.

The Inquisitor said nothing. He only left the bridge, leaving the admiral and the rest of the imperial officers there.

 **So hey guys I don´t know if I´ll be able to update this week and the next one. To much tests in school, my teachers do not forgive us.**

 **But you guys might have more free time than me, so do not waste it. Enjoy it the most you can. See ya! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9 : The rescue

**I`M SOOOOORRYYYYY for not updating. I´m really having a tuff time with the school tests here. And you guys know that I need to study English (the bad grammar :p). But not to woory, I´ll still try to update this story everyday, and maybe friday I´ll get it finished. Review pls. It helps me a lot. Your opinion is worth everything. So, chapter 9 is finally here, so enjoy it!**

Chapter 9 : The rescue

The Ghost was still in hyperspace when Hera went to talk with both Elith and Sabine. She wanted to knew what happened during her abscence.

''So tell me, how did you managed things from bad to good?'' The Twi´lek asked.

''A while after you left, I went the medbay to apologize with Elith and to talk why I did that to her.'' Sabine started.

''And then I explained her she shouldn´t feel like that. Then she helped me with the injuries, and I helped her with the feelings. And now, you can say we´re friends!'' Elith finished the sentence.

''I´m happy to see you made peace with each other. And what about Ezra? How will you deal with him when he gets back?'' Hera asked. The Ghost´s owner knew both the young girls liked Ezra, and that when he eventually got back, there might would be a problem.

But Sabine and Elith had already dealt with it. They told Hera about what happened between Ezra and Elith before the last was arrested by the Empire, and, that after a lot of sneaking on the padawan´s stuffs, Elith and Ezra´s time was over. Now it was time of Sabine to have the lothalian boy.

''I´m glad to hear that. Now, get prepared : we are getting to The Hosnian system soon.'' Hera informed.

''Roger that!'' Both girls responded. The two looked at each other, laughed a little and then headed to rooms to prepare themselves.

After some short time, the Ghost went off hyperspace. At a far distance, you could see the planet of Hosnian Prime. And, in front of it, an Imperial Stardestroyer. All the crew was assembled at the comm area. In the coach stood the huge EMP pulse cannon.

''So, who will fire that thing?'' Asked Sabine.

''Well, none of us have the strengh to lift that thing, except Zeb there.'' Answered Kanan.

''Haha! Then I´ll have the honor shot!'' Implied the Lasat, with a big smile in the face.

''Yes, indeed you will. Now let´s go! We can´t loose any further time!'' Said Hera. The crew made their way to their positions, while Zeb was putting the space suit.

''Attention unidentified ship : you have been requignized as a rebel carrier known as the Ghost. Is it true or we´ve made a mistake?'' Asked an imperial officer through the comm.

''You probably made a mistake, officer. We are not rebels. Repeat : not rebels. We´re here to deliver supplies to the Stardestroyer.'' Lied Hera.

''Please send you delivery code and low your shields so we can scan you.'' Informed the officer.

''As you wish...''Responded the Twi´lek ' _Damn there are always a new code!'_ She thought.

The Ghost stopped at where it stood and turned. The ramp opened, and Zeb was there holding the EMP pulse cannon.

''Carrier, why have you stopped your course? Why is your ramp open?'' The officer asked.

''Oh, shut up you!'' Shouted Zeb through the comm. He then charged the cannon fired. A large electrified blue bolt ran the space between the Ghost and the Stardestroyer. The shot hit the side of the large imperial ship. At the cockpit, what Hera and Kanan could saw were all the lights of the imense ship getting turned off slowly, untill even the engines were not working. The Destroyer was incapacitated.

''Okay folks, hang on!'' Said Hera, while turning the Ghost again and heading towards the fallen imperial ship. Thank the force she had closed the ramp, otherwise Zeb would be thrown at space by now. Soon, they were at the Stardestroyer´s hangar.

Meanwhile, on Ezra´s cell...

The Inquisitor was playing torture with the Ghost crew´s padawan, again. When more pain he inflicted, more he seemed to get happy. This time, he was using the electryfied collar around Ezra´s neck for his own entertainment, electryfing the poor young boy. But suddendly, it turned off. Only the restrings hold Ezra now. He could free himself, if he was capable to feel his arms and legs.

''I was enjoying to torture you.'' The masked figure implied. ''But now is the time of the real fun!''. He then headed towards the cell´s exit, which was open because of the energy drop. If Ezra could gatter some forces, he would have escaped by now. But he couldn´t. He couldn´t barely move his head.

At the imperial hangar...

''C´mon! I was waiting for a fight, but all the bucketheads are unconsious!'' Yelled Zeb.

''Good for us! Now let´s go, time to find Ezra.'' Informed Kanan.

Both Kanan, Sabine and Zeb made their way to the detention level. All doors were opened, so it didn´t take long to find Ezra. But the problem was the condition he was when they found him.

''Cell 2187... Ezra!'' Shouted Kanan, He entered the cell, followed by Zeb and Sabine. Then he freed his padawan, horrified about what the Empire did to him. There were cuts, burns and all type of injuries all over his body. He and Zeb said nothing about it, but Sabine did :

''By the Force Ezra! What have they done to you!?'' She asked

But he said nothing. He wanted to, but didn´t. Because he couldn´t.

''I sense to much pain in him.'' Said Kanan. His face was of sadness.

''Guys!'' Hera shouted at the comm ''You need to hurry, because the Destroyer is being pulled by Hosnian´s gravity!''

''How much untill it enters the atmosphere?'' Kanan asked, while checking Ezra´s condition.

''About 5 minutes. And I can assure you we won´t want to be here it happens.'' The Twi´lek informed.

''Right. Zeb, help me with Ezra here!'' Shouted the Jedi Knight.

Zeb grabbed Ezra, then started to run alongside Sabine and Kanan. Ezra then was able to open his eyes a little. The first thing he saw was Sabine. The mandalorian noticed it. Even with the her helmet on, Ezra could say she was smiling right now. Oh, if he knew a tear ran out her cheek right now. Not a tear of sadness, but of happines. The boy gave a small smile to her.

''Almost reaching the hangar, prepare the ship Hera!'' Yelled Kanan at the comm.

''Roger that. Elith, set the natocomputer!'' Said the Twi´lek

''Okay!'' Responded Elith. Hera needed to admit : the girl knew how to manage that thing even better than Chopper.

Soon the rescue team was behind the ship. But Kanan stood at the hangar´s exit. He felt a presence, a dark and misterious presence. He turned, and saw the Inquisitor who captured Ezra earlier.

''Kanan Jarrus. Or should I say Caleb Dume?'' The cloacked figure implied.

''How do you know my real name?'' Kanan asked, igniting his lightsaber.

''It´s not hard to read the mind of who is with hurry.'' The Inquisitor answered, picking his double-bladed lightsaber. Then a duel broke out.

The masked man attacked viciously. Block after block, strike after strike, Kanan felt difficulty to defend himself against the darkside user. At that time, Sabine and Zeb, who was carrying Ezra, were already aboard the Ghost.

''Where´s Kanan?'' Hera asked, while checking Ezra.

''He´s fighting the new Inquisitor.'' Zeb answered.

''WHAT!?''

Kanan hardly was capable of blocking the last attempts of the Inquisitor to strki him down. After a series of ungoing clashes, the darksider kicked Kanan at the gut. The Jedi fell down. Then the Inquisitor force-pushed him against some crates there stood. Kanan had dropped his lightsaber. When he tried to reach it, the cloacked man put his alien feet over the Jedi´s hand. He screamed.

''Here is where you meet your end, Dume!'' The Inquisitor shouted. Kanan put his head down, waiting for the killing blow.

''KANAN!'' Ezra screamed, opening his eyes scared. He got up the Ghost´s floor, surprising everyone there stood. He ran off the rebel ship, then force-pulled Kanan´s lightsaber to his hand. He ignited it, and rushed against the Inquisitor. The darkside user turned, and saw the boy in mid-air about to strike him. He blocked the padawan´s inittial attack, but the rest of then he almost wasn´t capable to defend. Now he was at the defensive.

Kanan opened his eyes, and was surprised to see his student facing the Inquisitor. And more : overwelming the cloacked figure. He saw Ezra´s lightsaber at the masked man´s belt, and force-pulled it. The Inquisitor noticed, and, after an almost failed block against one of Ezra´s blows, he kicked the young boy. He went backwards.

''Congratulations.'' He started ''You´ve defeated me. This time. Now I have more... Important busines to deal with.''. After finishing the sentence, he rushed towards a Lambda ship there stood. Ezra started to chase him, but Kanan hold him.

''No. Let him go. We need to care about ourselves now.'' He informed.

''Okay. Let´s go.'' Ezra responded. They entered the Ghost, then the ship left the Stardestroyer, just in time to escape the entry on Hosnian Prime´s atmosphere.

The entire crew now was at the cockpit. At a holoprojector, they saw the imperial ship starting to burn to it crash

''Another happy landing.'' Ezra implied. All looked at him, with a smile at the face. But you could notice the one smile that was different, the one which was special : Sabine´s smile.

 **Finally Ezra has been rescued, right? But, what happens next? Let me know what you guys think at the review section. And as always, thanks for reading, and may the force be with you. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Delivery

**Tan Taan Tan Taaaaaaan! I´m back folks! And with the Kylo Ren theme on my head. Pls help me to take this awesome music from my head xD. Well, It seems you´re all enjoying the story, even with the bad grammar. Thank you guys. Really thanks! Just to advice, this story will have a sequel (uhu, I guess :P ). Without further boring explanatons of mine, the new chapter is here! (Review pls)**

Chapter 10 : Delivery

The Ghost crew landed at a near by planet to check if there were any tracking devices on the ship´s hull. Thankfully there weren´t any, so the rebels decided to take a rest at the location. Zeb was fixing his bow-riffle, and Kanan his lightsaber, while Hera and Chopper checked the ship´s systems. Elith and Ezra were at the comm area talking to each other. And Sabine was at her room painting the ''Family portrait'' she maded. At last she had found the right shade of blue for Ezra´s eyes. Wenn she finished, she couldn´t take her eyes away from the image of Ezra.

' _Finally he´s home._ ' She thought. She missed him. More then she should. At least that´s what Sabine deduced.

At the common area

Ezra was having a long talk with Elith. One they needed to have.

''I´m sorry for the kisses. I´ve forgot about what happened.'' Elith apologized herself

''No worry.'' Ezra responded ''We weren´t capable to see each other after that day. We should knew that some romance would come.''

''Haha, funny!'' Elith shouted.

''What?'' Asked Ezra, confused.

''That´s exactly what I said Sabine when she asked about the couple things we made.'' Elith answered.

''And why did she asked that?'' Now Ezra was curious.

Elith had just handed over Sabine. ' _Damn!_ ' She thought on her mind. She didn´t wanted to say Sabine was jealous of them. But something on Ezra´s eyes sugested he already knew that. Or maybe not. Maybe he was simply to curious.

''She... She was like you are right now : curious.'' Elith responded.

Ezra made a face of doubt ''Okay then...'' He whispered. ''Hey can you help me here?''

''Sure'' Elith answered. Everyone was surprised when Ezra, who was barely capable of move, rushed towards the unknown Inquisitor and engaged him in a lightsaber duel. Kanan said it was an force-outbreak what he felt. But when he came back to the ship, his wounds started to ache once more. He had a lot of bacta bandages over his body, and a huge one over his left arm and head. There were some exposed cuts, but nothing to worry a lot helped Ezra to lift. He took his crutch, after all his legs were also hurt, and headed to the medbay.

''Alright everyone, rest´s over. Time to move.'' Said Hera through the commlink. Soon, the entire crew was on board, and the Ghost took off, heading towards the destination where they were suposed to leave Ellith : Kalee.

It didn´t took long to reach the the planet. For most of the crew, and Elith, it was somewhere new which they´ve never seen or heard about. Sabine only knew that during the Clone Wars it was considered an important location for the Separatists, however she didn´t knew why. But Kanan and Hera knew. It was the homeplanet from one of the most dangerous murdered from the clone war.

''The home of the coward.'' Kanan whispered. That´s how he refered that planet. Hera looked at him. She knew he didn´t liked Kalee. After all, he and his old master Depa Billaba had a certain fear against the abomination that came from that place : General Grievous. ' _Thank the Force he´s dead._ '' Thought Kanan at his mind, while the rebel ship got closer to their destination.

After a brief time, the Ghost landed near a small temple. The temple was actually a temporary rebel base, and refugee camp.

Elith and Ezra walked down the ramp. At the ancient piramid´s entry stood some Rebellion members, betweeen them Bail Organa himself.

''Guess we´re done here'' Elith implied, staring at the padawan.

''Yeah...'' Ezra responded.

The two lothalian teens looked at each other, then they hugged themselves.

''Take care of Sabine.'' Elith whispered at Ezra´s ear.

''Why?'' Ezra asked.

But Elith didn´t answered him. She just wincked, then headed towards the rebel base in front of her.

Ezra walked to the Ghost. Kanan was waiting for him at the ramp. But suddently, Ezra felt something strange at his spine. He kneeled, then fell unconsious at the ground.

''Ezra? EZRA!'' Kanan shouted, running towards to his padawan to see his condition.

At the ramp who was watching this scene was non other than Sabine. ' _Please, don´t do this again with me._ ' She thought, with her eyes filling up with tears.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand... Cliffhangar ;-;. I´m sorry, but I´m busy and I´m trying to write the most I can. And it´s also because I want to make you worry about what´s gonna happen next, sorry :p . But next chapter I´ll explain why that happened to Ezra at the end. Thank you all for the support, and remember : the Force will be with you. Always. See ya! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11 : At least you can

**Stop everything. We´re finally going to see Darth Maul, THANK YOU GOD FILONI! WE´ve been waiting for this moment since the mid-season trailer for Rebels season 2. Just a week folks! So this chapter will explain why Ezra has colapsed in the last one. Enjoy it ;)**

Chapter 11 : At least you can...

The Lambda shuttle attached itself to a escape pod near by. This pod was the only one which was capable of escaping the falling Stardestroyer where Ezra was being kept. When the blastdoor opened, some imperial officers, alongside Admiral Konstantine, got out of it. The admiral then entered the shuttle´s cabin, to thank their savior. It ended to be last person Konstantine would ever imagine to find there : the misterious Inquisitor.

''Inquisitor'' he started ''I wasn´t expecting...''

''You underestimated the Rebels.'' Said the darksider, cutting Konstantine´s speech ''And now, you´ve lost an entire cruiser, and more important : the boy.'' He was angry. And really angry.

''I don´t see how the boy could be more important than...''

''You are a fool.'' The Inquisitor implied, cutting the admiral again ''That boy was the only way for us to find the information´s whereabouts. And I haven´t made him suffer enough. Do you realize the problem this is going to put on your back, admiral?''

''I do realize, Inquisitor.'' Konstantine answered ''But no need to worry. With the injuries the boy has he won´t survive. He can´t barely move.''

''Oh really? Then explain to me how he was able to stand up and overwelm me in a duel!'' The masked figure asked, full of hatred.

''What? I... Uh...'' Konstantine was confused. However this was the least of his problems, because he couldn´t breath. He felt like someone was chocking him, even without anybody holding his neck. It was the Inquisitor, force-chocking him.

''I said that if you challenged me once more, you´d say goodbye to your precious neck. And a promisse is a promisse.'' The cloacked figure implied.

''Inquisitor, please! Stop...'' Konstantine was almost giving up of struggle, untill in a final moment of despair he rememberd of something hey did with the lothalian boy while he was imprisioned by them.

''You can... at least... finish the BOY!'' He tried to scream.

''What do you mean with finish the boy?'' The Inquisitor asked. The darkside user then saw that Konsantine couldn´t answer, because he was without air, so he released him from the force-chocke.

''You can -cough cough- you can disable him, just like they did to -cough- the Stardestroyer.'' Konstantine answered, looking for air to breath.

''And how you suppose to do that, admiral?'' The masked man asked.

''The electronic device we´ve put on his back. If he escaped, which apparently happened, the sensor would enter his back and inject a simple, but mortal venom. But, this would only happen if the Destroyer´s sensors were on. And, now there´s no Destroyer to do so. However...'' Konstantine paused, removing a small button from his belt, and giving it to the darkside user in front of him ''The device is small, so the rebels have most likely not removed it. And this little toy you´re holding activates it.''

The Inquisitor analized the small button which the admiral just gave him, and then pushed it. It all remained quiet for a moment.

''I sense a disturbance.'' Said the cloacked figure, breaking the silence ''Good work admiral. It seems you´ll remain having your neck. For now.''

''I can assure you, Inquisitor. The boy won´t survive. Unless he´s somewhere with a good medical facilty, which is most unlikely.''

The darksider didn´t responded. He just sat at the pilot´s seat, and headed the Lambda shuttle towards Imperial Space.

 **Okay, sorry the small chapter. I´ll try to update soon enough. But, if I don´t, just remember that next week we´ll see Malachor, Darth Maul, Crossguard lightsaber, Ahsoka vs Vader, New Inquisitor (which, by the way, if you want to consider him the Inquisitor from this story, it´s okay ;D ), Sith Temple, Sith Holocron (Hope it´s Revan´s holocron, PLS!) and much, MUCH more. Enjoy the weekend guys!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Recovery

**Hey folks, how are ya doing? So I sadly this fanfic is aproaching his end (Noooooooooooo...), but don´t worry, it will get a sequel :D (like I said earlier :P ), and I´m also going to do other stories, not only about Rebels, but Clone Wars too. AND most of my Rebels fanfics will be about Sabezra, because c´mon! They need to stay together !**

 **I know this is boring, so just read the new chapter here.**

Chapter 12 : Recovery

Ezra opened his eyes. The room where he stood was entirely white, with a lot of medical equipments around the bed he was lying.

' _This is definatly not a Stardestroyer cell._ ' He thought on his mind. He looked around, and saw a girl sitting on his right side.

''Elith?'' Ezra asked. Certainly it was her. Nobody had that shade of red in the hair like her.

''Seems like I can´t get freed from you.'' She implied.

Ezra smiled. But he was confused about one thing.

''Hey, what happened? And where are we?'' He asked.

''Don´t worry, we´re in safe hands.'' Answered Kanan, entering the room. ''We´re at the rebel base on Kalee. If we weren´t here, you´d be... dead.''

''Why?'' Ezra couldn´t understand what was happening. The only thing he remembered was a strange feeling on his spine, and then all went dark.

''We´ve found this on your back.'' Elith said, putting a small device on Ezra´s lap ''It´s an Imperial High-Class Prisioner Incapacitator.''

''Can you translate it to basic please?'' Ezra kidded. Kanan also didn´t understood what the young girl had just said.

''This is something that would kill you if you hadn´t been in the right place in the right time.'' She said, with a worried face.

Ezra analized the small device. It seemed so useless.

''How could this kill me?'' He asked.

Elith then took a small bottle, and showed it to the padawan. It contained an orange-like liquid.

''Injecting this.'' Elith started ''A Geonosian toxin. Very common during the Clone Wars, but rare these days. However, it is weak against antibiotics. So you´re safe and sound. For now.''

''Well, thanks then, I guess...'' Ezra said, scratching the back of his head.

''You don´t have to thank me.'' Elith implied. Ezra looked at Kanan. ''Me neither.'' The Jedi Knight responded.

''Then, who should I?'' The padawan asked.

''Thank Sabine. She was the one who requignized the toxin. Then, with the help of the medics, she helped you with the antibiotics.'' She answered.

''Okay then. So I´m going to thank her right now!'' Ezra implied, routing from the bed.

''Ezra, DON`T!'' Elith shouted. Too late.

Ezra hit the ground, unconsious (again). Kanan keeled to see his student.

''What was that?'' The Jedi asked.

''The antibiotics just have this problem. You need to rest for them to have full effect. If you do any sudden movement, just like Ezra did right now...'' She took a pause, pointing Ezra, who now was somehow grumbling ''You´ll return to the medicin´s initial fase, which is unconsiousness. Or deep-sleep, by the way he is.'' She completed, putting the hand over the forehead.

''I should have foreseen this.'' Kanan implied, also putting the hand over the face.

Outside the room...

Sabine was waiting impatient in the hangar. By her side were Zeb and Hera. Chopper was at the Ghost doing repairs in the natocomputer. At least that was what the crew hopped he was doing.

''Oh c´mon! The unconsiousness fase of the medicin has already passed! Why can´t we just get there and see how Ezra´s doing?'' The mandalorian asked.

''Sabine, calm down. We just might be able to see him in a few moments.'' Hera said ''Look, there´s Elith and Kanan!''

The two approached the rest of the crew, with a worried face. The first one to notice that was Hera. ' _Oh-ou, no good stuff._ ' She thought.

''So, how´s the kid? Can we finally see him or what?'' Asked Zeb, crossing his arms.

''Well, you could, if Ezra didn´t... Uh...'' Kanan started, but then stood quiet.

''If Ezra didn´t... ?'' Sabine asked, looking frustated.

''He got exited and did a abrupt movement.'' Elith answered, putting her head down. ''He´s unconsious, again.''

''Oh no.'' Said both Hera, Sabine and Zeb, all putting their hands over their foreheads.

All the crew headed to the Ghost, looking disapointed. But Elith hold Sabine.

''What?'' The mandalorian asked, looking at the lothalian girl.

''You know, Ezra´s alone at the room right now. I would stay with him, but I need to talk with Senator Organa right now. In the meantime, why don´t you stay with him there?'' Elith asked. Sabine started to think. Of course she wanted to stay with the padawan, and more important : she wanted to talk to him, something which wouldn´t happen with him unconsious. But there was this strange feeling that she should not. Her cheeks went red.

''Me, why me? I can´t. Don´t know why, but I-I... Uh...'' Sabine said, starting to gag.

''Are you shamed?'' Elith asked.

''Shamed? Shamed of what? I- Uh... Well... '' She started to gag again.

''Sabine, you know it. There´s no need to be embarassed. Afterall, he might not even notice you´re there. And, if you want to, it´s only for a while. I can...''

''No need to call someone else to stay there.'' The mandalorian implied, cutting Elith´s speech ''I´ll go.''

''That´s what I wanted to hear.'' Elith said, wincking at Sabine. She then left the hangar, and Sabine headed towards the medical section of the base.

Wenn she reached there, she stopped. The mandalorian looked through the window of the room´s door, and saw Ezra, with his eyes closed, lying at the bed. She smiled when seeing that at least he was somewhere comfortable, and not somewhere cold and dark, like an Imperial prision. He was safe. He was back to his new family. Back to Sabine.

She took a depth breath, and entered the room.

 **Another cliffhangar because I´m without time and good grades. Sorry guys, but tomorrow I´ll try to update. So enjoy Easter and have a lot of chocolate! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Talk

**Hi folks! Hope you´re having more free time than me, because mine sucks. But well, I´ve finally arranged some to continue the story here (sorry the cliffhangars :p). Chapter 13 is made at last, and I hope you enjoy it! (Review pls, helps me a lot.)**

Chapter 13 : Talk

Sabine headed to a chair which was standing on the side of the bed Ezra was lying. She sat, and started to stare at the padawan face. It was a rested face, cut by a scar given by the Grand Inquisitor when the crew went to rescue Kanan above Mustafar. It was a crazy rescue mission, which was only possible thanks to a painted TIE fighter.

' _Oh, the TIE..._ ' Sabine thought. She remembered when Ezra showed it to her. It was such a great moment to her. Thanks to him she was able to do her most magnific piece of art. She started to remember all good, funny, positive moments she had with the Jedi learner. Such great moments. She looked at Ezra. Despite he was still sleeping, she started to talk :

''Hey... I´m sorry. Sorry by not thanking you by all things you´ve done for me.'' It was true. For most of the things Ezra has showed, got or done for Sabine untill now she´d never thank the padawan. Either because she was to distracted or because she thought he was only trying to flirt her.

''You´ve been so brave and I´ve never payed attention to you.'' A clear example of this was during the supplie run in the old Republican Medical Station. Ezra had got himself captured so Sabine could escape the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. She thought that act was foolish, untill now. Now she´d come to realize that it wasn´t foolish, but brave.

''And only when you had gave up on me I started to see things more clear. To see that you´ve always sacrificed yourself for me, and I never cared for that. I´m sorry Ezra, I really am.'' Sabine said. She put her hand over Ezra´s.

''At least you´re back.'' She implied, changing the subject after a brief silence ''You´re back to us. I swear we´ll never let that happen to you again. You´re safe now. We are together. And we´ll forever be.''

Sabine then closed her eyes, holding Ezra´s hand a bit stronger.

''Okay, I really don´t know how to talk when I´m embarassed. Ezra, you might not be listening, but I need you to know that I... I-I... I love you. That´s it.'' She said, putting the hand over her forehead. ' _Man, I really need to learn how to talk when I´m like this. I can´t even talk to the guy I like when he´s sleeping!_ ' Sabine thought.

She looked at Ezra. She couldn´t hold it. Not anymore. She lifted from the chair and then kissed the padawan at his lips. When finished, she smiled, still keeping the face next to Ezra´s. ''Hope I can talk to you better when you´re awake.'' Sabine whispered. Then she gave him a small snog, and left the room.

When the door closed, Ezra opened his eyes.

' _But I am awake!_ ' Ezra thought, with a big smile on the face. Now he could only think about the kiss Sabine had just gave him. Not the best kiss of all, sure, but it was the start of something big.

 **So it´s not Sabine that can´t talk when she´s embarassed, but it´s me who don´t know how to write a scene like that xD.**

 **So I don´t know if the next chapter will be the last one, but you´ll know soon. But don´t worry, the sequel is coming, alongside a lot of new stories I have! Have a nice day, you all!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Trip preparation

**Okay guys, so I REALLY need to apologize with you. I´m very sorry for not been able to update since last week. School was really tuff for me. But, see for the bright side : WE GOT THE SEASON FINALEEEE! (Spoilers!)**

 **Now Maul is seducing Ezra to the dark side, Kanan is blind, Vader confronted Ahsoka, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? And yet I´m just waiting for in S3, when Ezra turns to the dark side, Sabine saves him and they stay together :D.**

 **Again, sorry for not uploading for a while. But here I am, with the last chapter, which will serve a teaser for the sequel for this story. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the support everyone!**

Chapter 14 : Trip preparation

Two weeks have passed, and now Ezra was already able to walk. His injuries had healled at this point, and the padawan was healthy than ever. The crew was happy for that. Specially Sabine. She´d not told anyone about the ''kiss'' she had with Ezra while he was sleeping. She wanted to keep it to herself. However, what she didn´t know is that Ezra already knew about the kiss. But he wouldn´t tell her. Not now. He was waiting for the perfect moment to do that.

''Glad to see you´re okay kid. Now I can beat you at Sabaac!'' Said Zeb.

''Just dream, you Lasat! I am the one who always beat you!'' exclaimed Ezra.

''Oh, you Loth-Rat!'' The Lasat screamed, then started to run after the padawan.

''For someone who almost coudn´t open his eyes two weeks ago, he´s perfectly fine.'' Said Elith to Sabine.

''You know nothing.'' The mandalorian responded.

''Oh yes I do. And more than you, explosive artist.'' Implied Ezra ex-girlfriend.

Sabine smiled. She and Elith had given themselves some nicknames by the time Ezra was recovering.

''Sabine, may I ask you something?'' Asked Elith.

''Sure, what?''Answered Sabine.

''Don´t you think it would be better for you to kiss Ezra when he waswaken, and not in a coma-like sleep?''

''Waaaait. How do you know about this?'' Sabine asked, surprised that Elith knew about what happened.

''I was watching the holo-camera inside the room. Seriously, you need to learn how to talk to someone unconsious.'' She argued.

''It´s just that... I can´t hold it any longer. I like him but I don´t know if he thinks the same of me.'' Sabine said.

''He does.'' Elith implied, smiling.

''Oh yeah? And how do you know that?'' The mandalorian asked.

Elith had seen in the hologram Ezra opening his eyes after the kiss. But she wouldn´t tell Sabine. Afterall, this was something she´d need to figure it out on her own.

''I just do. Intuition.'' She replied.

''Okay then. But I heard he´ll soon get on a mission which will last a long time. I won´t have time to talk to him.'' Sabine said.

''Just calm down. You´ll have. But remember, don´t be shamed Sabine. Everything is going to be fine. I promisse.'' Responded Elith.

''Sure. Thanks, Elith.'' Sabine hugged her new friend.

''You´re welcome. Now go get him.'' The lothalian girl said.

Sabine wincked to her, then headed to the Ghost. The entire crew was already there, waiting to leave Kalee. They had a new mission now. But this time only part of them would be involved in it. The only one known to be assigned with it was Ezra, because, although the boy had just recovered from his injuries, he was more than perfect for such a mission, which Kanan wouldn´t be able to acomplish.

The Ghost left Kalee´s atmosphere, then jumped to hyperspace. In the common area, a hologram of Sato was standing in front of the crew.

''This mission is very important, Phoenix leader. We must not fail at it.'' The commander implied.

''No worry comander, I´ve already assigned the most skilled specter you could have to join Ezra Bridger on this mission : Sabine Wren.'' Hera responded.

''Hold on. I´m on this mission?'' Sabine asked.

''And with me, Oh Mighty Mando.'' Ezra responded, wincking at Sabine. ''Be sure to blow up all the imperials we find during our expedition, huh?''

Sabine laughed, smiling at Ezra.

' _Damn, if he knew I like him._ ' Sabine thought.

' _Damn, if she knew I like her._ ' Ezra thought.

''Pay attention, this is important.'' Interrupted Sato. ''The two of you are going to The Illenyum System to eliminate an Imperial Station. That station could serve The Rebellion very well as a base. But you will need to be very prudent. There are many temples in the planet, and we don´t know if the station is in one of these temples. More details will be delivered to you when you reach the planet. Good luck.''

The hologram disapeared, and soon Ezra and Sabine were already packing their things. Then Hera went to the mandalorian´s room. At the door she said :

''Hey, you´re welcome.''

''Thanks Hera. I appreciate it. Really do.'' Said Sabine.

''Okay then. And this time control your emotions Sabine.'' Hera implied.

''Leave it to me, 'Jedi'.'' The artist responded.

Hera smiled, then left the room. Soon, both Ezra and Sabine were at the Phantom, waiting to leave to The Illenyum System.

''All the stuffs are here.'' Said Zeb, dropping the last bag on the small ship´s floor. ''Good luck for you guys.''

''Thanks Zeb.'' Responded Ezra.

The Phantom detached itself from the Ghost, and now headed towards what could possibly be another base for The Rebel Alliance.

Inside the ship, Sabine and Ezra stared at each other.

''May the Force be with us.'' Said the padawan.

''Always.'' Completed the mandalorian.

This was it. Sabine was finally alone with Ezra awake. It was a matter of time and pacience untill she could tell the young Jedi what she felt for him.

 **And with that this story comes to an end. But don´t worry. I´ll upload the sequel as soon as possible, afterall, tests in school are finally getting over :D**

 **Just a few statements I want to make here guys :**

 **1°- The timeline of this story is the one you want. If it is set after Twilight of the Apprentice (which I consider now :p ) just pretend that Kanan´s blind and that Ezra already throw that Sith Holocron out or something like that.**

 **2°- The Inquisitor in here... Well, lets just say it´s not the Eighth Brother. I was wrong, again ;-;**

 **3°- Thanks a lot for all the support you´ve been giving me guys. Specially to the user Malachi. He and all of you have seemed to love this story, which I´m glad to hear (or read) of. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

 **4°- Pls keep reviewing my stories so I can change some mistake I´ve made or know what you guys expect to happen. And keep following me for new stories of mine, like the sequel of this story and the one called (possibly) : ''Shadows of Grievous.''.**

 **5°- EZRA X SABINE FOREVEEER UHUUU!**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a nice week!**

 **May the force be with you. Always.**


	15. References, facts and stuff

**So hey guys, I´m here today to show you all the references to other movies, TV series, games and other stuff here on 'Trouble'. Following this I will do the same with the sequel 'Search' and with the third and final part of the 'Trouble trilogy', when it´s published.**

 **I wanted also to thank you for the support. I know it´s difficult to read my stories do to my misspelled writing and gramatical errors. So thank you for keep enjoying the stories. You are the best ;)**

 **So, without further interruptions, let´s get to the fun facts (remember to review, as always :P ) :**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **''Well, at least they don´t try to kill each other like they would do when they first met.''. That line from Kanan in the first chapter is to show the progress of Ezra´s and Zeb´s friendship. In the first season, you can see that they hate each other, but, in the second one, it is shown that they´ve become best buddies. Because those stories I plan to make them happening during Season Three, it is likely that they would still be friends, not "enemies" or something like that.**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **''Alright, I get it your piece of intergalactic trash! You look like that Gungan senator everyone hates!'' This line, delivered by Zeb, is a reference to our favorite Star Wars character of all history, JAR JAR BINKS!**

 ***cof, cof***

 **It´s okay, I´m just kidding. Everyone hates Jar Jar. I only respect him because he´s a Sith Lord in disguise, like Palpatine.**

 ***cof***

 **Alright. #weallhatejarjar**

 **'Kanan froze a little. He didn´t like Kalee at all. Memories of the Clone Wars which he hated.' This is because, if you have read Kanan : The last Padawan, you know that his master, Depa Billaba, had a certain rivalry with General Grievous, the fierce Jedi Hunter, who by the way was a Kaleesh, a species that lived, of course, on Kalee. And clearly, I´m certain that all Jedi during the Clone Wars hated Grievous, do to his nature of a cold-blooded killer.**

 **'Sector 34' Well, it´s just because 34 is my favorite number. You´ll see it very often in my stories ;)**

 **Chapter 3 :**

 **The information which Elith has. That is actually part of the knowledge that the Rebellion needs to know about the existence of the Death Star. Yes, yes, I know that the rebels do only steal the Death Star plans in Rogue One, but you can already see in the trailer that they somehow knew about the battle station. This information that Elith helds is only a part of which, when combined with the other intels the Alliance possesses, can show that the superweapon does exist.**

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **''My bow-riffle is not working perfectly after that buckethead almost blew me off.'' Reference to one of the first lines of chapter one, where Ezra and Zeb talk about the 'Allahu Akbar trooper''. Hehe. Sorry I couldn´t hold it... Moving on**

 **Chapter 5 :**

 **''Keep things fine, love.''**

 **''Don´t worry, they will be.'' Just a little hint of Kanera that I´ve put on the story. I know that there are various Kanera shippers out there, just like there are from Sabezra shippers (which, by the way, I´m one :D), and I respect that.**

 **Chapter 6 :**

 **'Some even speculated that she had a lightsaber. If she didn´t, she certainly would find one.' This frase is to foresee what Maz will find in the future and keep in her castle, untill Rey, Finn, Han, Chewie and BB-8 arrive there : Luke´s first lightsaber, which once belonged to Anakin.**

 **Chapter 7 :**

 **The entire interrogation scene between the Inquisitor and Ezra. I inspired myself on the ones shown in The Force Awakens, between Kylo, Poe and Rey. I wanted this Inquisitor to have various elements from various bad guys, not only from Star Wars though.**

 **''Say goodbye to your precious neck!'' I also wanted this to be kind of one of the typical lines from this Inquisitor. For well, you know, explore a bit more the character.**

 **When Kanan feels Ezra´s pain from a far distance of him. It´s a ability that I´m pretty sure happened in the EU, but I can´t remember if it did in the Canon. Let me know in the Review section, please.**

 **Chapter 8 :**

 **''Well, acording to the provider, a smuggler and a Wookie already did that [...] It can disable a ship of that size.'' Now, who could this certain smuggler and this certain Wookie? I literally have no idea ;-;**

 ***cof***

 **Okay, just kidding again. In the Canon it is confirmed that, at some point, Han and Chewie were able to take over the control of a StarDestroyer. If you ask me, I would theorize that they did such acomplishment by disabling the ship. And in this case, they did so thanks to the Old Republican EMP Pulse Cannon. But hey, that´s just a theory! A Star Wars theory!**

 **...**

 **... *cof***

 **Alright, sorry MatPat. Continuing...**

 **Hosnian Prime. I wanted this Ark of stories to have focus around the planets of The Force Awakens. You can see that when Hera goes on to meet Maz Kanata, and on which planet? Yes, Takonada, which was shown in Episode VII. Then Hosnian Prime, which was sadly destroyed by the First Order, thanks to Starkiller Base. And then, on 'Search', you can see that almost the entire drama happens on D´Qar, where the Resistence Base is located. Now I believe I won´t include Jakku, Ach-To or Starkiller Base´s planet on this trilogy, because I also want to expand on other places of the Star Wars galaxy.**

 **''Afterall, they can´t disable an entire StarDestroyer.'' Konstantine, as almost all imperials, is just a fool xD**

 **Chapter 9 :**

 **'Cell 2187' Yep, that´s right. It´s a reference to the cell which Princess Leia was being held on the Death Star during A New Hope, and also to Finn´s stormtrooper number, FN-2187.**

Caleb Dume. If you somehow don´t know, that is actually Kanan´s real name. But I believe everyone knows that, so... Okay.

''Another happy landing.'' Ezra´s line is a direct reference to Obi-Wan´s line in Revenge of the Sith, where, after crash-landing the Invisible Hand on one of Coruscant´s landing fields at full speed, he delivers this line in a attempt to be fun. I guess I was the only one who laughed a bit during the prequels ;-;

 **Chapter 10 :**

Has a bit more explanations on why Kanan hated General Grievous.

Ezra falls unconscious in the end of the chapter. That´s because of a chip implanted on his back, and actually, those chips are canon, thanks to Aftermath : Life Debt, which shows that slaves and some imperial prisioners had those chips, but not in their back, but in the head. And of course, those were fatal.

 **Chapter 11 :**

''I said that if you challanged me once more, you would say goodbye to your precious neck.'' Again, the Inquisitor´s tradicional line.

Explains a bit more about the chip implanted on Ezra´s back.

 **Chapter 12 :**

The Geonosian toxin. Why was it so common during the Clone Wars, but rare during the time of the Empire? Simple : because almost all the traits from the Geonosians are extinct during that time. I believe the Tarkin novel and the Vader comic explains why. So it is likely that, because almost the entire species is gone, almost all their culture, armament, science, philosophy and art are also gone.

How does Sabine knows about the culture? Well, despite rare, that toxin could still be used by any insurgents against the Empire. So it is likely that the imperial cadets would know how to manifacture simple cures to some poisons and toxins. And in this case, Sabine´s knowledge saved Ezra´s life.

 **Chapter 13 :**

Originally, I was planning this to be the chapter were Ezra and Sabine were finally going to enter a relationship, but, when I had the idea of the sequel, I believed that I still could develop this romance better if they weren´t together yet. So I waited untill the end of Search to make the reveal, as you know.

 **Chapter 14 :**

The first dialog between zeb and Ezra is supposed to kind of mirror the one between the same characters in the first chapter. Did you notice it?

The prelude to 'Search' , where Sato explains that the Imperial Base on the Illenium system would serve as a perfect base for the Rebellion. Well, little do they know that actually, that base would be used by the Resistence about 40 years lated during the conflict against the First Order. Yes, I like to connect my stories to events which will happen in the future.

 **So folks, these were the references, facts and other things about 'Trouble' (Damn, I´ve just realized how illiterate I am. Sorry for making you guys reading this. The story is awesome, the problem is who writes it, hehe :/ )**

 **Let me know in the Review section what you think about these informations, and as always...**

 **May the Force be with you.**


End file.
